


Звездная пыль

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Когда Саския приходит, Иорвет почти не удивляется — ему кажется, что на сегодня у него не осталось сил ни на удивление, ни на что-либо еще.





	Звездная пыль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018

Когда Саския приходит, Иорвет почти не удивляется — ему кажется, что на сегодня у него не осталось сил ни на удивление, ни на что-либо еще.

Она приходит без лишних слов, беззвучно затворяет за собой обычно скрипучую дверь, и Иорвет смотрит на нее почти равнодушным от усталости взглядом. Он собирает рассыпанные перед ним стрелы, с тупой монотонностью складывает их в пустой колчан — завтра пригодится каждая, завтра их будет отчаянно не хватать, завтра, когда черные силы Нильфгаарда прибоем хлынут к все еще крепким, но уже залитым кровью стенам Вергена, не будет иной силы, кроме этих стрел да клинка, способной вырвать для них еще один день. Еще одно завтра, точно так же тонущее в безжалостной бойне.

Завтра умножатся их потери. Завтра они сами, быть может, станут звездной пылью.

— Саския, — говорит Иорвет, и каждое слово требует усилий. — Чего ты хочешь?

Вместо ответа она ведет плечами, и крепко запахнутый, но ничем не скрепленный плащ скатывается к ее ногами. Саския переступает через него, стряхивает со стоп кожаные башмаки, распутывает тесемки шерстяной рубахи до колен, а Иорвет сидит, будто громом пораженный, стиснув в кулаке рукоять мощного лука.

Сидит — и не верит тому, что видит его зоркий, никогда не ошибающийся глаз: расшитую алой ниткой рубаху Саския тянет через голову и бросает позади себя, встряхивает головой, рассыпая по плечам не собранные светлые волосы, и стоит перед ним ошеломительно нагая и близкая. Красноватые блики от пламени очага мазками ложатся на гордо расправленные плечи, тяжелую, полную грудь, плоский живот и крутые бедра.

Изогнутый тисовый лук с грохотом падает на пол.

Саския опускается к нему на колени, тянется вбок — двигает в сторону лук и колчан — выпрямляется; ее крепкие руки обвивают шею. Она наклоняется, обжигает дыханием исчерченную шрамом щеку. Острый кончик языка касается рваной борозды, следует к краешку рта, и Саския приникает к нему поцелуем таким обжигающим, что больно дышать.

Иорвет кривится — в подреберье паршиво скребет и рвет надвое. Саския целует его — ее язык мажет по сухим губам и проходит по кромке зубов, ладони бесстыже сминают рубаху на тяжело опадающей груди и ищуще скользят ниже. Саския, королева Аэдирна, дева, чье имя бойцы Нижней Мархии выкрикивают боевым кличем, бросаясь навстречу смерти, целует его, и кто такой Иорвет, чтобы не ответить ей, чтобы ей отказать? Саския, женщина, по которой его сердце тоскует так давно, целует его, а ее обнаженные — немыслимо! — бедра седлают колени, и тяжесть ее тела так невыносимо сладка.

Гордость горько клокочет в груди. Иорвет не целует ее в ответ — перехватывает крепкую, но такую узкую талию, опрокидывает Саскию на спину, вжимая в расстеленный на полу черный медвежий мех, и нависает над ней. Ее руки он сбрасывает с шеи резко, а в груди тесно от противоречий, раздирающих на куски.

Она не любит его — это Иорвет знает наверняка.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, женщина, — чеканит он, и голос жестко звенит от боли, которую он тщетно пытается выдать за холодность.

— Это не жалость, — отвечает она и смотрит бесхитростно и прямо. Глаза у Саскии темные, глубокие, как у лани, и Иорвет тонет в ее влекущем бархатном взгляде. — Я так хочу.

Он колеблется, но ее лодыжки сходятся за спиной, смыкаются крепко — не отпустит. Саския кладет ладонь на плечо, ведет пальцами по линиям татуировки на шее, обводит край острого уха — и Иорвет подчиняется, склоняется к ней, к спелым, будто дикая вишня, раскрытым губам, и возвращает поцелуй. Возвращает взвинчено, нервно, возвращает, отчаянно вторгаясь жадным языком в ее рот. Жар драконьим пламенем втекает в холодную грудь Иорвета, и его онемевшее, ожесточившееся за долгие годы сердце вновь начинает биться.

— Люби меня, Иорвет, — просит Саския, забираясь жёсткими, мозолистыми пальцами под рубаху. Она касается ребер, касается напряжённого живота, касается поясницы и забирается ниже, и желание острыми импульсами разбегается под кожей, срывая туго натянутые нервы.

Иорвет не верит тому, что видит, но верит тому, что чувствует: ее ладони, без всякого стеснения блуждающие по телу, изгиб ее спины и переплетение ног. Рубаху он стряхивает — бросает к отставленному колчану. Саския льнет к груди; короткое касание ее сосков будоражит и заставляет кровь быстрей бежать по венам. Нетерпение прорастает в нем колючим терновником, а когда она, цепляясь за пояс, распускает шнуровку портков, пронзает насквозь.

Непорочная дева Аэдирна царапает кожу ниже поясницы, и Иорвет сам чувствует себя юнцом, никогда прежде не знавшим женщин. Руки Иорвета, огрубевшие, привыкшие к тетиве и клинку, полнятся трепетом. Он сжимает ее разведенные колени, скользит ладонью вверх — Саския выгибается навстречу и вздрагивает, когда он гладит внутреннюю поверхность бедер.

Он ласкает ее внизу, массирует клитор — выкрадывает у Саскии вздох, а потом и стон. Ее губы прихватывают край уха, Саския выгибается под его руками, отзываясь на дразняще быстрые движения пальцев. Иорвет не верит тому, что видит: ее персиковую, светящуюся от внутреннего огня кожу, бьющуюся на шее жилку и впадинку между грудей. Но верит тому, как дыхание перехватывает, когда она ловит за запястье, отводит его руку, приподымает бедра — такая мягкая, податливая, влажная — и принимает его.

Саския не любит его — Иорвет знает это наверняка. Но он сам полон неукротимой любви, и у него есть только эта ночь перед грядущим завтра, чтобы отдать ее сполна.

Иорвет неукротим — даже в том, как скользит цепкими пальцами по ее ногам, как сминает нежные бедра. Даже в том, как он двигается, вторгаясь в жаркий, узкий плен ее тела, сквозит дикая неприрученная сила.

Сквозит отчаяние, скопленное за долгие годы обреченной на поражение борьбы.

Саския гладит его спину: крепкие плечи, широкие крылья лопаток — и ее ногти впиваются в крепкую, будто обросшую броней кожу, оставляя на ней быстро бледнеющие полумесяцы-ямки. Губы Иорвета — тонкие, жесткие, обветренные — проходят по шее, и он дышит запахом ее волос, запахом ее кожи, смешивающимся с душным медвежьим мехом, дышит растекающимся под кожей драконьим огнем; находит ее раскрытые в томном выдохе губы и впивается в них поцелуем нетерпеливо, голодно; и вздрагивает, когда соприкасаются кончики языков, а Саския ведет бедрами, вжимается ему в пах, и Иорвету кажется, что он сам дробится, рассыпается невесомой звездной пылью.

Иорвет едва ли верит; но Саския стонет в поцелуй, сжимает его плечи сильнее прежнего, и тело ее, миг назад натянутое, будто тетива, тонет в мягкой томительной неге.

Иорвет сам тонет, почти захлебывается, и вливающийся в грудь драконий жар сжигает его изнутри.

И заставляет жить.

 

Когда поутру Иорвет поднимается на стену, Саския уже стоит там: невозмутимая, непоколебимая, затянутая в чешуйчатый доспех, так надежно скрывающий нежные изгибы ее тела. Иорвет смотрит на нее по-прежнему: так, как смотрят на необыкновенную женщину, королеву не по крови, но по призванию. Ничто в его взгляде не выдает обжигающих воспоминаний о минувшей ночи: только пальцы и тонкие губы нестерпимо горят огнем.

Черное войско Нильфгаарда еще далеко, но с каждой минутой закованные в черные панцири рыцари все ближе подбираются к стенам Вергена.

Саския заправляет выбившуюся прядь в косу. Она еще раз обводит внимательным взглядом нильфгаардские войска, смутно различимые у самого горизонта, и отходит от края стены. Иорвет склоняется в поклоне.

— Моя королева...

Она кладет руку на плечо, и Иорвет выпрямляется. Ее затянутая в перчатку ладонь движется выше: вверх по шее, по щеке — подцепляет край карминовой повязки, и Иорвет против воли скрипит зубами.

Саския подается вперед, и ее губы — все такие же мягкие — касаются уродливого шрама, навсегда лишившего Иорвета красоты, такой обычно для его сородичей. Касаются под пустующей глазницей и медленно движутся вниз по багровой борозде; Саския дарит ему еще один поцелуй, на который Иорвет не рассчитывал вовсе. Их губы сливаются ненадолго; Иорвету хочется, нестерпимо хочется опустить ладонь ей на шею, прикоснуться, а не стоять столбом — но и этого он не может.

Саския выпрямляется.

Смахивает с глаз непослушную светлую прядь волос.

Почти ласково поправляет повязку, прикрывая шрам.

— На удачу, — просто говорит она и спускается к ждущим ее войскам.

Иорвет остается на стене, сжимает в ладони тисовый лук и смотрит на все близящиеся силы Нильфгаарда.

«Пусть приходят», — думает Иорвет.

И его пылающее сердце с каждым ударом обращается в звездную пыль.


End file.
